After the Party
by WobbleWobble
Summary: Just a one shot, but maybe one or two more chapters, shameless Bertie/Edith fluff
1. Chapter 1

"We've made it to the end, darling" Bertie said with a huff as he slipped into bed next to Edith and leaned back against the headboard

"Why do we always seem to forget how busy everything gets when we invite the whole family up?" Edith wondered as she set her book on the side table and slid further into the bed

"I haven't the slightest idea, but it was worth it today. I think we gave Marigold a wonderful birthday party, and Mother seemed to take care of all the toys and most of the dresses she'll need for the rest of the year. So that's one thing we don't have to worry about."

Edith smiled as she rested her hand on his arm

"I would never had expected your mother and Marigold to be as thick as thieves, but there they are. We'll have to make a visit to Downton with Marigold so Granny Cora doesn't feel like she's been forgotten, I think she might have been a tad jealous the way Marigold was stuck on Grandma's lap for most of the afternoon."

"Oh Cora doesn't have a jealous bone in her body, she's far too nice and sweet. I am afraid I might have come out on top in the Mother-in-law exchange" Bertie quipped as he brought Edith's hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles

"Maybe, but I've found Mother's bark is worse than her bite. Her and Granny are very similar and she's terribly loyal which is never bad. Best of all she treats Marigold better than I could have hoped which puts her in my good books, I've become quite fond of her actually."

"I'm glad, she's crazy about you, you know?"

"Bertie, don't exagerate." Edith said with a strong air of skepticism

"I'm serious, her greatest joy is having reason to brag to her friends and because her daughter-in-law is Queen of the county not to mention one of the most interesting and well regarded women in the whole country, you've made her decade. Plus I'm sure she sees how incredibly happy you've made me, and you came with the little girl she's always wanted."

"In that case as long as she is happy so am I. I think she had fun today with all the children, and did you see how well Marigold took to little Violet? It was very sweet."

With the mention of the most recent member of the Crawley family Bertie turned on his side to face Edith directly

"I did, it's good practice. Marigold will have her own little sister to play with very soon, won't she?" Bertie asked as he began to lightly rub Edith's rounded belly

"I can't believe you're so convinced it will be a girl, I've known it's a boy since the doctor confirmed it and they say mothers are usually right. I would think you'd be hoping for an heir so Mother can breathe her sigh of relief"

Bertie chuckled at Edith's completely accurate assessment of what his mother has been spending her time thinking and usually speaking of for the past year

"You're so very clever but I'm shocked you haven't found me out yet." Bertie teased as he extended his arm fully to hold Edith

Edith suspiciously eyed Bertie as a playful expression came across his face

"Does my dear sweet husband have a mysterious side that I'm only now discovering?" Edith teased right back to Bertie's amusement

"I thought it was obvious, I was thinking we'll never hear the end of it from Mother until a little boy comes along so if we had a string of girls we could use that as an excuse to have as many children as needed." Bertie plainly answered as he reached up to give Edith a kiss

He continued "And since we, if I may speak for you, enjoy the process so much I only thought it might be in our shared interest if this little one-" Bertie placed his hand on Edith's belly again and began to reverently move his hand is slow circles

"-turns out to be a girl, who hopefully takes after her Mama and big sister in every way." Bertie quietly finished as Edith watched him carefully moving his hand over where their baby was resting

"There _is_ a flaw in your logic..." Edith replied as she moved her own hand to rest on her belly and intertwined her fingers with her husband's

Bertie looked to Edith to wait for what she had to say with a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth

"It doesn't matter to me if the blessed heir to Hexam is in there, I still want to fill this house with more girls and boys, and not just because I do enjoy the process as much as you-" Edith said the last part under her breath as she used her free hand to tickle Bertie at that spot behind his ear that always seemed so effective

"-but mainly because you are so wonderful with Marigold that I can't wait to see you with him when he gets here, and I have a feeling it's going to be something I'd like to see repeated."

Bertie smiled, both at Edith saying again that she was interested in having more children and that she said, as she often did, how much she enjoys seeing him with her daughter.

Bertie sat up straight against the headboard and put his arm around Edith's shoulder and encouraged her to rest her head against his chest

"Darling you know that I think of Marigold as my own, there can't be much of a difference."

"I know you do, and I can't tell you how much I love you for it, but holding a new born is special, when you know that you are going to be so responsible for them. They are just so small and innocent and you feel such a need to protect them. Even though you and Marigold adore each other you can't recreate that with her...but it is different though, everything is so very different this time."

While she was talking Edith began to turn further into Bertie, unconsciously seeking his support and comfort

Although Bertie was overjoyed at the prospect of a new baby a part of him was worried for Edith. The night they became re-engaged Edith told him the complete story, from leaving Marigold with strangers after bonding with her, bringing her to be closer to Downton but still being far away and finally receiving news that Michael was dead and deciding that she couldn't live with out her daughter no matter the risks.

He hoped that the birth wouldn't bring back any lingering bad memories, he tried his hardest to make sure Edith knew she was safe and secure with him and their marriage every day since the wedding but he knew that bad memories can be hard to get rid of.

"It's completely different Edith, and I don't want you worrying about a thing... With this baby Mother and I do enough of that for everyone. I know how difficult things were for you when Marigold was born, and I don't want you to forget that you have me for whatever you need or want."

Edith looked up into Bertie's honest expression, the same one she always saw when he wanted to reassure her, and knew that he meant every word he said. She had a feeling that if she merely hinted that having Brancaster's massive library reorganized would make her pregnancy slightly more bearable Bertie would somehow find a way to have it done by lunch time with out a question.

"I know I do, but it's very strange, my first pregnancy was all dread and gloom and sadness, so I'm still trying to get used to this one being something so happy for everyone. I never thought happiness would be something I would have to get used to..."

Bertie held her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead

"It is, and I promise you Edith Pelham, if I have anything to say about it you'll get plenty used to it."

* * *

A/N; I saw the finale and was pretty happy with it considering it was basically the Edith show. This was popping around my head, I might add one or two chapters to it but I can't make any promises! I've been thinking about a multi chapter Bertie/Edith modern AU, so if there is any interest in that I'll give it a shot.

I don't think we ever found out Mrs. Pelham's first name, but I don't think it's a huge problem because she seems like the type of woman that would prefer to be called 'Mother' so I just went with that.

Thanks, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok we're doing this, but one more after this and then that's it for this story at least.

Thanks for all the kind reviews, it's quite helpful in the motivation department :)

I gave Mrs. Pelham a name because it was too weird to me not to, I hope you all think it fits

* * *

"Edith, I just got off the telephone with your mother. She'll be coming up on the next train with your father they should be here in time for afternoon tea. I also took the liberty and phoned Miss. Edmunds in London and let her know-"

"-Mother please! Edith needs to rest and prepare, you shouldn't be bothering her with all this..."

Although in the very early stages of labor Edith was feeling far from helpless, and was sitting up in bed waiting for the real action to happen and trying to manage her husband's anxiety.

"Bertie it's fine, you're getting all worked up when you don't need to. She is just being helpful, which I appreciate very much..." Edith added with a grateful smile to the woman who had just burst into her bedroom in a whirlwind.

"...Mother if you could, can you please tell Mrs. Lewis to prepare the Rothbury room for Mama and Papa I think they prefer it."

"It's already taken care of, I also squared away the baby nurse and told Drummond to keep a car at the ready to fetch the doctor. Marigold just finished her breakfast and I told Nanny to be ready to take her into my apartment when you actually start, I know how...stressful birth can be and I would hate for her to hear you and get frightened."

Mrs. Harriet Pelham finished to the stunned faces of her son and daughter-in-law, she really had begun to think of everything when Edith woke late last night with slight contractions, Bertie nearly screamed the house down and the doctor was summoned, but with the contractions so light and extremely far apart the doctor was confident in saying that they all had a very long wait ahead of them and planned to return the next day sometime before lunch.

Of course Bertie refused to leave her bedside so he relied on his mother to take care of the more practical matters, and she seemed to deliver.

"Thank you Mother, that's all so very kind of you. I hope you managed to get some rest after last night." Bertie sincerely said as he invited her to sit in the chair next to Edith's beside.

"Truthfully not really, but it's all so very exciting so I don't mind in the least!" Harriet answered with a smile towards Edith

"I do feel very silly for raising the alarm last night when we still have to wait so long, and getting everyone so worked up." Edith said slightly embarrassed

"Oh it's no matter, your body was telling you to get ready, that's all. And we've waited more than a year for this baby we can stand a few more hours. Can't we Bertie?" Harriet turned to her son who was leaning against the bed post

"We'll have to, there isn't much of a choice. But the sooner the better..." Harriet caught the slight wink Bertie gave to Edith as he finished, in the beginning it used to drive her crazy, it was no way for a Marquess to act, throwing flirty looks and gestures to his wife for all the world to see. But she resigned herself to the fact that her quiet unassuming son was head over heels in love and there was no changing it.

"...in the meantime can I get you anything? Maybe some more to eat or something?" Bertie asked Edith and waited to get her anything she might have needed

"Actually I'd love for you to take Marigold on walk, maybe down to the stables. I don't want her feeling abandoned and she's barely seen either of us all morning."

"I'd really hate to leave you Edith." Bertie seriously said

"Darling nothing is happening anytime soon, I want you to take a break to stretch your legs and spend some time with Marigold."

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" Edith impatiently said "If I need anything I know you asked one of the maids to stay within earshot, and if we need you one of the footmen will run to find you. Plus I have Mother here and she fusses over me just as much as you do."

Accepting the fact that his wife was right Bertie sheepishly went to give her a kiss on the cheek

"Alright, but I'll see you very soon."

With a final look back at his mother and Edith, Bertie smiled and shut the door.

"That was very good of you, I could see he was driving himself mad with concern the minute I stepped in here." Harriet confidently said

"If any one was going mad it was me, every time I so much as cleared my throat he was ready to jump up and call the doctor. In fact he spent the night in that chair, he told me he 'didn't want to take a chance and disturb my sleep' it will do the both of us good for him to clear his head for a bit and for me to get some peace." Edith tiredly said

"Yes, and you should. I'll just be in the library if you need anything." Harriet said as she rose from the chair

"Oh no, I didn't mean anything like that. Please stay, I'm afraid we really haven't had much of a chance to talk over the past few months. It seems there is always a dinner being thrown and recently Bertie's been so concerned about the baby that he's been hovering over me like a hen." Edith added with a laugh

"It's not very surprising, he's always been a bit of a worrier, especially when he loves something, and if there is one thing that's apparent now it's that my son loves you in spades." Harriet added as Edith blushed and shyly turned her head.

She had known Bertie was infatuated with the girl since he started to spend more time visiting London, normally he would only have to travel there three or four times a year for business and he preferred to spend his time on the estate, so she suspected something when he started to travel south once or twice a month and each time he would come back giddy and smiling and it seemed already planning his next trip. Then there was the business of him visiting her at her parent's house. She became concerned after he returned from Africa when he was so melancholy and down, spending most of his time locked away in his office and only eating off trays. She knew Bertie and Peter were close but she figured the Crawley girl would have snapped him out of the funk, or possibly she was the cause of it.

Before she could really ask him about it Edith and her parents showed up on the doorstep ready to announce the news, she had wondered about the timing, there had been rumors in the past about Lord Grantham going through financial troubles and now Bertie was quite the catch, but that wouldn't explain Edith spending so much time with him when everyone thought he had no chance at the title or any money, and once she found out Edith had her own source of income those thoughts were put to bed.

She found out that weekend that he certainly cared for her, when Bertie told her that he didn't want Edith to tell her the truth about sweet Marigold. Her son, with his strong moral compass was ready to lie to his mother for the rest of her life all in order to protect Edith and the little girl.

It wasn't until about six months into their marriage that Harriet realized how deeply her son really felt about his wife, she realized at every grand dinner they hosted while others were trying to steal the attention of the young and fashionable Marquess and Marchioness of Hexam, Edith and Bertie always stayed close to each other, just a glance over the shoulder or reach of an arm away. Orbiting each other like small planets. She also realized that at every dinner she would almost always catch Bertie shooting a small smile or lingering gaze at Edith while he should have been attending to his guest.

The final realization came after Bertie and Edith asked her into the library in late summer and told her to be expecting a grandchild in about six months, Bertie was beaming with pride and love like she had never seen anyone else before. He was so excited to be a father and so happy that Edith was the one that would be the mother to his child, the whole experience made her a bit emotional. Firstly because she was going to become a grandmother, full and proper, and secondly because she saw how utterly thrilled her son was at the prospect of growing his own family, and she knew it was all because of the woman sitting next to him, holding his hand while he shared the good news.

"It seems he does-" Edith replied still trying to hide her obvious smile "- and I love him."

"I know you do, dear. And I know it might not be obvious at times but I'm terribly happy you and Bertie found each other." Harriet quietly but sincerely said as Edith looked a bit confused at what she was actually hearing

"I'm very...glad to hear that. You must have known how terrified I was of you when Bertie and I became engaged, and now I feel so blessed to have you as a part of our lives."

It was Harriet's turn to be embarrassed as she busied her hands smoothing out her dress and mumbled something about responsibility and her being nothing special as Edith interjected

"I'm serious, if you weren't here to keep an eye on the household and lend a hand I couldn't possibly be as involved in my magazine as I am, it's much easier popping off to London for a few days when I know you're here to take care of Bertie and Marigold. And I can't possibly tell you how happy it makes me to see that you've taken to Marigold so well."

At the mention of the little girl Harriet's eyes shot up and she met Edith's truly grateful gaze

"She's a darling little thing, she reminds me of someone special so I'm just pleased you've allowed me to get close to her as I have."

Edith could see the emotion in Harriet's eyes and could feel her wanting to share something and took a chance

"Bertie mentioned that you had a child after him but he doesn't remember many details, is that who Marigold reminds you of?"

With a sad smile and a tear spilling over her eyes Harriet nodded and continued

"I became pregnant again just after Bertie was about six months old, we didn't plan it but James and I were happy. Soon enough we had a little girl, Alice, and she made a perfect complete little family for us. Of course he can't remember much now but Bertie adored her and the two of them were very sweet. One day when Alice was around seven or eight months she got a terrible fever, we moved Bertie here, to Brancaster immediately and hoped she would pull through. She was such a happy and active baby so we thought it wouldn't be a problem, but it only took two awful weeks for the disease to take her."

Harriet quietly and sadly recounted the story and continued when she felt Edith softly take her hand

"It's been so long that I've lost some memories but I do remember that she had soft chestnut curls and lovely blue eyes, just like your Marigold. It might be a bit indulgent of me at times, but Marigold is such a sweet little girl it's hard not to fall for her. I know some people will look at us and think Bertie is luckier for finding such an interesting wife or will be jealous of you for securing a rich man with a title but out of all of us I think I came out best. I gained a wonderful daughter who brought a little girl with her that I'm mad about and my son is happy and loved, and we're about to add someone else to the mix, what more could an old woman ask for?"

Harriet rhetorically asked as she smiled at Edith and used her free hand to give Edith's a loving pat

"Thank you Harriet, I truly don't know what we'd do with out you. And Marigold does love her Grandma as I'm sure this little patient one will as well." Edith said as she caressed her own rather large belly

"I very much look forward to meeting him or her, but if Bertie catches me in here blabbering away to you when he thinks you should be resting he'll have me thrown out the front door."

Harriet left her chair to give Edith a small kiss on the cheek and quickly fluff the pillows behind her

"Get your rest dear, you'll have a very tiring day and night ahead of you. I'll go meet your parents at the station when they get here and bring them straight up, and I'll try and keep poor Bertie as calm as possible."

As Edith saw again how much Harriet cared for her and Bertie a thought popped into her head and became very obvious.

"Mother, would you stay in the room with me and Mama when the time comes? I'd like to have you here, if you want of course. It's just that I expect you'll play a big role in this little one's life and you should be one of the first to welcome them into the world."

Harriet was touched once again by Edith generosity and warmth

"I've suspected it these past few months but now I know that Bertie could not have made a better choice when he asked you to marry him. Of course I'll be here I'd be honored to, now get some rest my dear, when Bertie gets back I'll send up some tea."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bertie you'll wear a hole in the carpets if you carry on like that, and I can't see Edith or your mother being very pleased with it."

Robert gently scolded from a chair as Bertie continued to pace back and forth across the library

"What did the doctor say the last time he was here? It must have been more than two hours ago. Is that a good sign or a bad sign?"

Robert got up with out answering and poured Bertie a whisky

"This may be your house Lord Hexam but I'm pulling rank as a Major to your Captain and ordering you to take a seat and drink this and stop driving yourself up a wall. The baby will come when it's ready. You trust the doctor and Cora and your mother are with Edith, so just wait until you are needed."

Bertie followed his orders and sunk into one of the plush chairs in Brancaster's library as Robert handed him a generous drink

"I know, but I just hate feeling so helpless."

"At this point unless you are a doctor the men are quite useless. Our only choice is to wait."

Bertie silently listened to Robert's advice and took a few sips out of his glass, fidgeting and restless Bertie switched between tapping his toes and clicking his fingernail on the glass, to Robert's slight amusement

"Robert, what I don't understand is how you went through this three times and managed to keep all your hair."

"It does get easier with time, believe it or not. The first one is the worst, you still feel aniexty and nervousness with the next ones but you are so excited to meet another new child that you forget about all that."

"I am quite excited to meet the little one, I just want everything that's going on upstairs over with." Bertie admitted as Robert nodded his understanding

"Of course you do, I've noticed how protective you are over Edith. But it will be worth it, for the both of you. And it really can't be that long now."

A comfortable silence settled over the two men, both of their concerns on the young woman upstairs most likely going through pain and their excitement for the new life that was trying to make it's way into the world

Bertie broke the silence with a question  
"Robert, does the worrying every let up? It's just that from the moment Edith told me we were going to have a baby, I've been terrified that something would happen that I couldn't control."

"I hate to break it to you, but no, it doesn't. For the rest of your life it will always be there. But I can tell you that the joy and happiness children bring make it worthwhile."

Bertie smiled into his glass as he took another sip "I was afraid of that,...I just hope that I can be good enough for Edith and the baby, and Marigold for that matter."

Robert sat up straighter in his chair and turned to face Bertie more directly

"My dear boy you have no need to worry about that, I could not have asked for a better man to be married to my daughter and to raise my grandchildren. I only hope that in the future you can be as happy with your son-in-law as I am with mine."

"Thank you Robert, that is very kind." Bertie humbly said as Robert reclined and set his eyes forward wary of any further emotional outpouring. With a hearty pat on Bertie's fore arm Robert effectively ended the conversation.

After a few moments Robert and Bertie's head whipped around to the sound of someone entering the library.

"Mother, what's going on?" Bertie practically yelled as he rose from his chair

Harriet immediately saw the panic in her son's eyes and held out her hands in a calming manner

"Everyone is fine Bertie. Edith and the baby are perfectly healthy and well. We just finished cleaning them up and they're both waiting for you."

Robert and Harriet could practically see the weight being lifted from his shoulders, Bertie stayed standing in his spot in a bit of a daze until Robert grabbed his hand in a strong handshake.

"Hearty congratulations my boy!"

Unable to speak Bertie nodded his acknowledgement and crossed over to his mother who embraced him in a hug

"I'm so pleased for you my darling, now go see them."

After Harriet gave Bertie a kiss on the cheek and sent him on his way through the doors she turned to Robert

"May I join you for a brandy? I feel like I deserve it, Edith has quite the grip."

"Certainly, I suppose we should send for champagne but this will have to do in the mean time..." Robert said as he filled up another glass "...you never said whether it was a boy or girl."

"Edith wanted to be the one to tell him, but he was such in a daze I don't think it would have mattered what I said."

"Would you mind telling me?" Robert asked as he handed her the drink

"Of course not, shall we drink a toast to your new grandson?" Harriet offered as she raised her glass to his

"A boy?! How wonderful, George will be please to get one on his side. And an heir for Bertie on the first try, well done Edith." Robert proudly said as he touched Harriet's glass and took a big gulp.

"Yes, so that's one concern out of the way. But truthfully I doubt those two are finished in the child department."

* * *

Bertie rushed up the stairs, but slowed down once he got closer to the bedroom, he would hate to startle Edith or the baby. The baby, he only knew it as 'the baby' he hadn't asked whether it was a boy or a girl, or maybe Mother told him but he just didn't hear it. It truly didn't matter to him, sometimes he would tease Edith with a preference for a girl since she was so convinced it was boy, but the only thing he prayed for was that he or she was safely delivered and it wouldn't be too hard on Edith.

He paused as he got to the door, this was what he'd been waiting for so long and had dreamed of. He was about to meet his child.

Some men posture about loathing the thought of settling down with a wife and children, Bertie wasn't like that. During the war when other officers made plans to go visit certain houses in nearby villages it never appealed to him, a few fumbling encounters early on in his military career quenched his desire for those pursuits. He soon realized what he really desired was intimacy, more than just physical actions, he wanted someone to really know him and for him to know her and for them to build a life with each other.

There had been small flirtations over the years, stolen kisses and letters bordering on passionate exchanged during wartime but nothing ever seemed to truly stick. It hadn't helped that he was either just a poor Army officer with no prospects or a land agent with still dismal prospects. After a while he started to accept that he wouldn't find the great love that everyone hopes for and set his sights on just finding a respectable local girl that wouldn't mind spending her life in an agent's cottage.

Then of course he met her and his life changed, just on the other side of the door was everything he could possibly want in the world. A brand new baby that was his being held by a woman he had only dreamed of until fairly recently and both of them waiting for him.

Bertie took a deep breath and hoped he would be able to control his emotions, he softly began to turn the handle and push open the door. He soon saw Edith holding their new baby with her hair in a neat braid over her shoulder, she was wearing a fresh evening gown but he could still see the rosy tint in her cheeks and forehead from the effort of childbirth. The fire was softly crackling and the bedside lamp Edith used for reading was turned on with a small scarf laid over the shade, he assumed to make sleep easier for the baby.

With Edith sitting in the middle of their bed with his child in her arms and the soft light around them it looked like something from a painting. Bertie realized that this was one of the moments in life when the wisest thing to do was just to commit everything to memory as much as possible.

Cora hovered next to her looking down at the bundle and commenting on how cute he looked when he pushed his lips together. Completly engrossed in her new child Cora was the only one who noticed Bertie leaning against the door looking at Edith and the baby with love written all over his face.

"Here he is." Cora whispered to Edith careful not the disturb the baby

Edith looked from the baby to see Bertie standing next to the door with a watery grin spread over his face and she returned a beaming smile.

"Come in, there is no need to be shy." Cora brightly encouraged

"I was just-...Edith you look so beautiful that I couldn't keep myself from, admiring." the new father bashfully said as she shut the door and moved closer to the bed

"I'll let you two be..." Cora said as she soon realized that she had overstayed her welcome "...I'll just be downstairs but I can't promise I'll be able to keep your Papa away for any length of time, you did wonderfully my darling girl." Cora finished and gave Edith a kiss and touched her grandson's cheek again

"And congratulations to you dear Bertie, I'm so happy for the both of you." Cora added as she grabbed both of his hands and placed a firm kiss on his cheek and quickly left the room.

As soon as Cora shut the door Edith smiled up at him

"Whatever are you waiting for? Climb in here with me and meet your son."

Bertie did as he was told slipped in next to Edith where he could get a good look at his little boy

"My son..." Edith couldn't tell if he was asking or declaring

"Yes, your son who took his time coming out, but now he's here and ready for the world."

Bertie put his arm around Edith in order to get closer to her and the baby and used his free hand to gently stroke the newborn's tiny fingers

"Edith, he's wonderful." Bertie reverently said in an almost whisper

"Your mother thinks he already has your nose, and Mama thinks he'll keep his red hair."

Bertie moved the blanket away from his forehead to discover a small whisper of blonde hair with a slight red tint

"Another red head I'll have to deal with?" Bertie chuckled to himself as he caressed the baby's chubby cheek with his finger, then his attentions turned to Edith

"I hope it wasn't too terrible for you darling, I was so worried."

"I knew you'd be, but it was as expected. Patience was required, I think he'll be a stubborn one..."

Edith trailed off as she brought the baby closer so she could put a gentle kiss on his forehead

"Are you ready to hold him?" Edith asked a clearly nervous Bertie

He nodded that he was ready and Edith shifted the baby into his waiting arms, Bertie couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face as he commented

"He's so light, I'm afraid I'll hurt him"

"It seems you're a natural. And look he's smiling, he already loves being held by his Papa."

The baby was in fact hinting at a smile as his little mouth turned up on one side as Bertie held him and Edith leaned against Bertie's shoulder, watching their son, and watching her husband watch their son

"Edith, I know we wanted to wait until we got to know him to give him a name but I think I know what we should, at least what I'd like to call him."

"Alright, what were you thinking?"

"If you agree, of course. I thought it would be nice to name him after my father..." Bertie trailed off worried that Edith would reject his idea

"James? James..." Edith said to herself as she looked at her son who had since fallen asleep in his father's arms

"...he does look like a James, and even more like a Jamie. I like that, little Jamie. What about his middle name?" Edith asked Bertie who was pleased that she agreed with his idea

"Well if named after a grandfather once is good, why not do it twice?"

"James Robert?"

"James Robert."

"James Robert Pelham. Our Jamie. I love it."

Bertie looked over and smiled at his wife just as Jamie began to stir and let out a whimper, Edith instinctually tried to calm him with a hush and Bertie could tell that she wanted him back in her arms

"Alright James we'll send you back to your Mama, I'm sure you're already missing her." Bertie softly said as Edith accepted the baby back into her arms and settled him against her chest as Bertie put his arm around her once again.

"Edith..." Bertie started as she was gently rocking the baby from side to side "...Now that I'm an adult I know that my parents must have loved me, but as a boy I never really felt it. I don't want to raise our children like that, I want him and Marigold and anyone else that comes along to know, without a doubt, how deeply cherished they are."

Edith had stopped rocking the baby and was looking deep into Bertie's eyes as he spoke, he was wearing the painfully earnest expression that she loved so much, and the only reply she thought to make was to lean into him and give him a deep and meaningful kiss. After they pulled apart she rested her forehead against his for a moment before speaking

"Oh, Bertie you sweet man. If anyone is capable of making someone feel loved it's you. I have every confidence that our children will know you to be a wonderful and loving father, I just hope I can be the mother they deserve." Edith said as little James captured her finger in his hand

"Despite what you sometimes think of yourself or what your sister may have led you to believe in the past I know you to be a caring, devoted, sweet, and exceptionally loving woman. Plus you're protective, wildly intelligent, sensitive and extremely thoughtful. All those qualities add up to be a wonderful mother, not to mention the best wife I could dream of."

"Do you really think all that?"

Bertie placed a kiss to her temple and spoke softly into her ear

"You know I do, and since I'm your husband, logically I know you best of all it so has to be true and you wouldn't call me a liar would you?"

"Of course not, but as you know...sometimes I need reminding."

"And as you know I'll always be here to remind you."

With that Edith smiled once again at Bertie as he leaned in to give her a tender kiss. Edith readjusted her body to lay her head on his shoulder and the two of them cuddled their new born son and continued their wonderful life together. 

* * *

A/N; Ok that's it for this one! Don't know if I got Robert's rank right but oh well.

Hope you all enjoyed this, really loving the minor explosion of Bedith fics. Keep them coming!


End file.
